The Potter Twin Story
by Anders1
Summary: AU While keeping company with two friends of theirs to an orphanage, James and Lily Potter spot a child with black hair and green eyes. What things will change when they decide to adopt and so have two children? What will happen to Harry and Erika?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to thank Courtney (fanfiction dot net username: Black Rose, Black Heart) for her help in beta reading this story, without her help this story would not be nearly as good as it is, and **you** are the ones to decide how good that is.

Prologue

The rain fell heavily through thick, low clouds. In the distance a clap of thunder sounds. If one saw this scene in a muggle movie one would have thought that something terrible would happen next. The sky was dark despite the time of the day. Two couples walk across a small village road from an alley to the orphanage, one of the couples include a young red haired woman carrying a bundle of cloth and a tall man with messy black hair and a look to suggest that he thinks he is superior to all those that he looks at. The other couple is a bit older, around their forties; they are both brown haired, the woman's a bit lighter brown then the man's.

Closer than the others, a bolt of lightning strikes a tree illuminating the green eyes of the red haired woman. The thunder causes the air to throb and a scream sounds from the bundle the woman is carrying. She stops for a moment to comfort the child before they enter the dark foreboding building.

Inside a woman dressed in an expensive dress curtsied and lead them into an office where she hurried to explain all the pros of adopting another child and why it is so important that they do it as quickly as possible, and not after the child they decide on has taken even more of the money that she would use for her dresses and other extravagant living style, the last of course, does she not say out loud.

After some more droning of the woman, the two couples walks out into the living area of the orphanage where they look around at the playing children.

"Ann, have you found someone that catches your eye?" the young woman asks the older one.

"No Lily, they are all lovely, I can't decide... Can't you help me find someone?"

A few minutes later the black haired man asks impatiently, "Are you not done, we have been here for..." he was cut of by a sharp call from Lily.

"James!"

He lifts his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright, I'll be quiet, if you will..." he bends down and whispers something in Lily's ear causing her to blush. She swats him on the arm and continues to look at the children.

Lily walks over to a section of the building where the infants lie. She plays a little with some of them that are awake until she comes upon a child only a couple of weeks old. There she stops dead in her tracks, her face turning a ghostly white. "James!" she calls out, her voice conveying some of the shock she felt.

The small child that lay in the crib has just enough hair so that one can see that it is a charcoal color and the small green eyes looked up at them with an intense gaze. The two looked down at the child Lily was carrying in her arms. The two babies look very much alike.

"James, we have to adopt crack ," a blast of thunder drowns out the last word to anyone that would happen to listen in.

"Now Lily, we already have one child, we..." he is cut of again by his wife.

"We WILL adopt bang ." Another thunder rattles the windows of the orphanage. James remembers the last times she has had that look on her face and knows there is no way he can convince her otherwise.

"Yes love." he says and gently picks up the child from where it lay. They walk over to the office where the manager had already prepared all the papers and forms needed to complete the legalities of adoption. "Was it not the other couple that was going to adopt a child." she asks surprised.

"Yes, but we saw this here child and..." Lily answers. Within minutes they had filled in all needed papers and they walked out to the older couple who are still looking.

* * *

Chapter 1 

About a year and a month later at Halloween.

The Potter family sat in the living room of their house at Godric's Hollow. The children, that very much looks like twins, where playing on the floor with the candy they had been given by their parents.

Just as the sun was about to set the shrill sound of an alarm ward sounded and James flew up on his feet holding his wand within seconds.

"Lily, take Erika and Harry and go to the back. There are three possibilities of what can have happened, one, Peter has betrayed us, two, someone has tortured the this house's location out of him or three, he has decided to play us a practical joke and I seriously doubt that he has enough intelligence to even think of the last alternative. Damn Pettigrew, and damn Sirius, I should never have listened to him when he convinced me to change secret keeper from him to Peter." James shook his head and walked out towards the front door, his whole body tensed by anger and fear for the lives of his wife and twins.

As he was just a couple of yards from the front door it exploded inwards in a shower of red sparks. James ducked and covered his face with his arm to protect it from flying splinters. Just seconds later a tall figure clad entirely in black stood in the hole where the door had once stood. The eyes looking out from under the hood were glowing a bright sick red.

Without waiting, James sent a stunning spell which he tried to give as much power as he possibly could to. "Stupefy!" a beam of red light flew and hit the creature dead on in its chest. However, it does not seem to have any effect, the creature just laughed a terrible bone chilling laugh.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, is that how you treat your guests? Well, in that case... Avada Kedavra!" A green beam, so bright that it hurts to look at it, shot out from the wand that was held in its skeletal fingers. James tries to dodge the curse but it traveled too fast and he was hit in his shoulder and he fell limply down on the ground, dead the instant the curse hits.

Voldemort walked past the body of James Potter without sparing so much as a glance, it continues into the house in search of the Potter child. After having passed through the house You-Know-Who comes to the back door and walked through it. Outside Lily fled as fast as she could towards the edge of the forest that borders the property with the two children in her arms.

Just at the edge of the forest Lily stumbles in a hole in the ground and falls, Voldemort walked quickly over to her in a way that seems almost lazy.

"What an honor to meet you, Mrs. Potter. Now step aside and give me your child."

"Never!" The woman spit. She scrambles to her feet and backed away from the creature, she felt a shiver knowing that she just had passed out from under the Fidelius Charm's range, but then her back hit a tree and she was unable to get further. "I will never give you my twins. Take me instead, just don't hurt my twins."

"Twins?" the creature looks surprised, "The prophecy said nothing about twins..." it shook its head, "No matter. Stand aside and I will let you live, otherwise I'll just kill you first."

Tears flow down her face as she tries to get away. Voldemort just lifts his hand and shouted the killing curse; "Avada Kedavra" The bright green ray of light left his wand and traveled through the air towards the woman and her children. Just as the ray passes through the magical dome that is the Fidelius Charm it somehow split, the green of the beam bounces back and hits Voldemort and continuing through the dome came a blue one that spread and covers both Lily and her two children.

Lily died as she was hit by the light but her hands begin to glow and the glow then move onto the twins, she fell to the ground still clutching the two to her chest. The light that surrounded the small children started to collect towards their heads and soon it has taken the shape of a bolt of lightning on their foreheads just below the hairline above the right eye. Suddenly the two started to cry and under the light the skin started to redden and swell, soon the skin burst and a small fragment of green light left through the wounds and the white light fades and dies.

Meanwhile on the road in the front of the house a dozen Death Eaters stood. At the same time as the Dark Lord is hit by his own spell they feel something strange from their right forearms. At the same time all twelve of them roll up their sleeves to look at their dark mark, which had started to fade. A tall Death Eater turned to a shorter one. "Traitor! You lead our Lord into a trap!"

The corpulent man starts to stutter, "N-no, I-I-I did not... I..."

The tall man cut the other short with only two shouted words and a wave with his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

Eleven Death Eaters disappears in a series of cracks and the twelfth one fell down dead.

Half an hour later Sirius apparated to the road outside the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow where he had arranged to meet up with Peter and the Potter family, he could not wait to meet up with his godson and goddaughter. But when he looks around he notices the black robed Death Eater lying on the ground. He walked over and removed the man's mask.

"Peter!" He gasps in shock as he saw the man's face. He quickly disapparated to the Black's family estate at number twelve Grimmauld Place where he almost dove into the roaring fireplace, he managed just in time to throw a handful of floo powder before he burned himself. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" he shouts and stuck his head into the flames.

Some nauseating spinning through the floo network later, his head appears with a pop in the fireplace opposite Dumbledore's desk. Just as he saw the old man he choked out "Albus, Peter, the Potters, Death Eaters!" He took a gasp of air "Godric's Hollow!" After finishing saying that he pulled his head out of the fire place and apparated back to the road outside his friends' house, there he starts searching for the house, not thinking on the fact that it is hidden by the Fidelius and is impossible to find unless one is told by the Secret Keeper where it is.

After ten minutes of running panicked around he saw someone lying just inside the forest and he headed that way. When he comes closer and he can see who it is he fell down on his knees beside the body of his best friend's wife with tears streaming down his face.

Sirius sat beside Lily with the twins cradled in his arms and rocked back and forth; his tears had slowed to a tickle. That is how Albus Dumbledore found him some time later.

The old man walks slowly towards Sirius, his wand pointed towards the crying man. "Sirius, what have you done?"

"It's all my fault... It's all my fault; I should not have made them do it." The flow of tears increase slightly again.

"Sirius, tell me the key to the property, you need to tell me so I can get in there." Dumbledore speaks slowly as if he talks to a small child.

"I can't. It's all my fault." He hiccupped "It's Peter that was the Secret Keeper, I convinced James and Lily to take him instead of me. He, he, Peter was a Death Eater." He choked on the last words.

"He _was_ a Death Eater? What do you mean by that?"

Sirius waves his hand vaguely towards the road. "He lies over there on the road..."

Dumbledore straightens his back and looks around for someone or something. He spots what he is looking for and calls, "Hagrid, over here." The big man clumsily moved over to them. The old man bends down towards Sirius and says in a low soothing voice "Sirius, give the children to Hagrid." Sirius just shakes his head.

"Sirius, you have to give the children to Hagrid, he will take them somewhere safe." The headmaster waved his wand over a stick on the ground and transfigures it into a crib made for two. Reluctantly Sirius put the twins into the crib and covered them gently with a small blanket.

Hagrid picks up the crib and as both he and Dumbledore stands up the headmaster whispers to Hagrid "Place the crib outside the door to number 4 Privet Drive." He pulled out a letter from a pocket in his robes and put it in the side of the crib.

Hagrid leaves and the two wizards are left alone. The white haired wizard picks up a stone from the ground, points at it with his wand and says something under his breath. He grabs a hold of the other man and puts it in his hand. They both disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At number 4 Privet Drive, in the morning the next day.

Yawning, Vernon Dursley opens the door to the house to collect the milk bottles, normally it is Petunia who does that but today she was feeling a bit cold and does not want to go outside. He bends down to get the bottles and freezes as he sees the crib that lies there. 'Wonder where that came from.' he thought before he lifted the edge of the blanket, he gets even more surprised when he sees the two calmly sleeping babies, both has wild black hair and he thought that they must be twins as much as they look like each other. He notices the letter that lies in the crib that is addressed to Petunia so he takes a hold of the crib and milk bottles and walks inside to place them on the dining table.

"Vernon darling, what is that basket?" Petunia asks her husband when she sees the crib that he placed on the table.

"There are two babies in it, and a letter to you, so I took it in with when I was out getting the milk." Vernon hands the letter over to is wife.

While reading the letter Petunia's face gets whiter and whiter, "It's... It's about my sister, she has apparently gotten killed. They want us to take care of the children."

"I don't like it, but I guess there is nothing we can do about it." He turned to the children and says loudly to them, "Don't you think you will stay here without working your share of the household work!"

Almost two years passed before they where for the first time put to work for the Dursleys...

At the day before the twins third birthday they where told by Petunia that if they wanted any presents for their big day they would have to do some work in the house. They where given a bucket full of mushrooms that they where to remove the dirt from and sort into different piles depending on the quality. After two hours of sorting they where finished and the whole family sat down to eat dinner.

The next day they woke early in the bed they shared. They looked around the smallest bedroom in the house talking about what they would get as birthday presents.

At seven am Petunia opened the door carefully and looked in, seeing that the twins was awake she walked in with a big paper bag that she had tied a red string around. "Happy birthday, Erika and Harry!" She places the bag on the floor before the bed, "I hope you don't mind that I give you a collective present from the rest of us and to the two of you, we could not find anything separate to give to you."

The twins jumped out of the bed and ran over to Petunia and hugged her legs. "Thank you so much, Aunt Petunia! And please thank Uncle Vernon for us!" They proceed to unknot the red piece of string from the bag and open it. Inside they find a huge pile of books detailing all sorts of household work, everything from sewing and knitting to cooking and gardening.

"You're welcome my dears. You may start reading as soon as you have finished breakfast. And you know that if there is something you don't understand in the books you are welcome to ask me." Petunia had for long time put down much work to teach the twins to read. She did not do it because she loved the children, but because if they could read they would be able to cook from the instructions in cookbooks and learn a whole lot of things that they would need for their chores.

The twins quickly ran out of their room and down the stairs, laughing all the way. They make quick work in fixing the breakfast and wait impatiently for the rest of the house to join them so that they can eat and then go up and start reading.

To the furniture in the kitchen two low stepladders had been added not very long ago to allow the twins to reach all the drawers and cabinets so that they could work on their own. Once everyone where ready with the breakfast Harry collected the dishes while Erika moved the stepladders to stand by the kitchen-sink and tapped up warm water. Harry dumped the dishes into the sink and collected a towel to dry them as soon as Erika finished washing them.

As soon as they got ready in the kitchen they ran up to their room where they immediately started reading, sitting each on one side of the bed with the books in between them.

The next years passed pretty much the same, Vernon and Petunia giving the twins harder and more exhausting things to do as they got bigger. Harry and Erika were given one free day a week to do whatever they wanted, and that time they spent the most of in the local library reading and learning, which where the most fun thing they knew.

With time they got old enough to start school, they had skipped the preschool years with by an agreement with both the twins and Petunia. There they quickly became the teacher's favorite students. But with the other students they where called know-it-alls and bookworms and no one wanted to play with them. Dudley, the twins' cousin, and a couple of his friends liked to beat the twins up at every opportunity they got but the twins got a teacher to give them the key to an unused classroom so they could stay out of the way of Dudley's gang. That suited the twins perfectly because it gave them more time to study and learn new things.

The twins paid very little attention to what the teachers taught the other students, and instead sat at the back reading books of their own they could almost always answer any question directed at them. Before the end of the first school year they had convinced some of the teachers to give them extra classes after the end of the school day. There the twins were taught multiple extra languages like French, Spanish and even Sign Language and even blind reading. They were also taught higher grade math, physics, and chemistry, and a couple of other things. When they where not in school they where home doing work in the garden, chores, or sitting in the library reading.

The time flew by quickly for the twins and soon it was the night before their ninth birthday, they lay in their shared bed talking in hushed whispers about what they had done today and what books they thought they would get the next day at their birthday, every birthday so far since they became three they had gotten several books about almost everything. As they had gotten about all that one could get about household work they had also gotten different books, like dictionaries. One entire wall of the room they had were a huge full bookcase. On the floor before it there were also stacks of books that there was no room for elsewhere.

Around twelve that night they finally fell asleep, but they woke up early, at 6 am, that morning feeling fully rested and excited about what was going to happen that day.

After only ten minutes they had gotten so impatient that they decided to knit on the half finished shirts that they had been working on for the last two days they had almost no cloths that were bought except for the castoffs of Dudley, just to calm their nerves.

That is how Petunia and Vernon found them at seven that morning when they opened the door to the twins' room. They entered and sat down at the two stools. "Happy Birthday!" they both said. They waited for a minute while the twins finished the row on the knitting and lowers them to their knees.

Taking a deep breath Petunia started seriously, "There is something Vernon and I need to tell you, we have not been completely honest about your parents..." she sits silent for a while thinking of how to say this. "Your parents where not killed in a car crash, they where murdered."

The twins put the knitting beside them on the bed, and just looked at Petunia and waited for her to continue. "Your parents where murdered... Your parents were wizards and they where killed by a dark wizard called Voldemort." she shivered at the name and at each mention of wizard, "You are wizards too."

Here Vernon took over the telling. "We have not told you anything because we have never liked wizards but we have noticed that you are different then your father. So we have decided that even if we don't like wizards we will take you to Diagon Alley, a wizarding shopping center, so you can buy some books to learn more about them."

"But you have to promise us something," Petunia says, "You must never tell anyone about this or show any magical thing to anyone here, especially not to Duddykins, do you understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." the twins say at the same time.

"One more thing, about the one who killed your parents, he tried to kill you the same way as he killed them, but somehow you survived and he was killed instead. You two are very famous in the wizard world because of this, the scars you have that looks like bolts of lightning you got the same time as the evil man tried to kill you and everyone will know who you are if they see it."

"Now get ready and we will take you into London where that place is." Finished Vernon and the two adults stood up and left the room.

The twins got up from their bed to open the wardrobe and pick out what cloths they would use that day, almost all of the cloths they owned they had made themselves. They had jumpers and socks they had knitted, pants that they had woven on the looms that were in school... They got the cloths they liked the most, emerald green shirt with silver embroidery and dark green trousers.

They walked over to the bathroom where they showered and dressed. Looking in the mirror they decided to braid each other's hair to one side to hide the scars. At the age of seven they had made the decision to grow their hair long to make it more manageable because when they kept it short it stuck out in every which direction. The braids they made reached just a bit below their shoulders.

Once down and in the kitchen they start making the breakfast consisting of fried eggs, bacon and fresh baked scones.

The twins has almost not time to sit down at the table before Dudley has shoved down his food and left telling that he is going to a friend. The twins and their Aunt and Uncle finishes the breakfast slower. After the twins finishes the dishes, all of them walked out to the car.

After about an hour driving Vernon stopped the car outside a dingy tavern that according to the sign outside is called the Leaky Cauldron. "Would you mind if your Aunt and I do not come with you in to Diagon Alley? We don't like wizards like them, and they don't like people without magic like us. We could meet here outside in three hours, is that alright?"

The twins nods and is almost out from the car before Petunia can stop them, she gives them a small golden key and says, "Here, this is the key to your bank account, your mom gave it to me to keep in case something happened to them, she said that you are the only ones that can use it. You will need to get some money from it to be able to buy anything from the Alley." The twins hugged their Aunt tightly and Vernon was just barely able to tell them not to use their real names or else people will gather around them like vultures.

Harry and Erika skipped happily towards the seedy tavern which they entered. They walk over to the counter and asked the man standing behind it how to get into Diagon Alley.

"Oh, just follow me. My name is Tom, by the way." He shows them out the back, gets out his wand and taps a special brick on the wall which promptly melted down and forms an archway into a bright area with many shops.

"Thank you Tom!" the twins shout before entering the Alley. They wander around for a while before they ask a shopkeeper selling owls of where the bank is. Following the directions they end up outside a huge foreboding building.

They enter and looked around; from behind they hear a scratchy voice asking if he can help them with anything. They turn around to the speaker and almost jumped in surprise when they see an ugly goblin with spectacles. "Yes, we would like to get some money from our account." Harry answered.

"Ah, could you please give me your key?" the goblin asks politely.

Erika fishes out the small key from a pocket and gives it to the goblin who examines it for a moment before his eyes widen, he stares at the twins for a moment before he says, "Alright, Mr. and Miss Potter." The goblin turns to the side and shouts for someone named Griphook to come. He gives the key back to Erika and tells Griphook to take them to vault number four thousand five hundred and twenty seven.

The other goblin lead them to the back of the building where they step into a cart. The cart started going at a high speed down the track for less then half a minute before it stopped with a jerk outside an area filled with hundreds of small vault doors. The goblin points at the correct door and instructs them to just put the key in the keyhole and take what they need from it.

When the door opens the twins gasp in surprise, the entire area inside is completely filled with golden coins, a magic field has been placed over the opening to prevent anything from falling out, and even if the vault only is one cubic yard in size it really is a lot of gold. Erika turns to the goblin and asks, "Could you please tell us how much the coins are worth? How much can you buy for one?" The goblin takes a few minutes to explain the workings of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. After he has finished Harry asked if there is anyway they could get a bag or something to keep the coins in, they were then given, in exchange for a small amount of gold, a small belt pouch each that has some goblin security spells cast on them making anyone who tried to remove the coins except the owners receive a nasty shock.

They thank the goblin profusely for the help and proceeds to fill the pouches with about hundred and fifty Galleons each, quite a huge amount. They shut the vault door and Erika pockets the key. After having taken the short trip back up to the surface they walked outside and asked a wizened old witch where the bookstore was. She answered that Flourish and Blotts lies 'over there' and that another bookstore lies in the dark alley some way in 'that' direction.

Inside Flourish and Blotts they spend almost an hour looking through the books and choosing which ones they are to buy, in the end they have filled five extra-large shopping cauldrons to the brim and more, and they walk over to the counter.

The shopkeeper stands in a stunned silence for almost five minutes before he gets over the surprise of the amount of books the twins wants to buy. He starts to adding up the costs and when he finally finishes he looks doubting at the two of them, thinking that they can't have enough money to buy half of it, let alone all. "The cost of the books is one hundred and fifty galleons" he says apprehensively, fully expecting that he will have to go and return the score of books when the kids leave.

The twins, however, opened their money pouches and counted out seventy five gold coins each and gave them to the man. They looked at the pile of books seeing that they will have serious problems if they are to carry all those by hand so Erika asks the shopkeeper, "Could you keep those books here while we look for a couple of bags to carry them in?" The man just nodded as he was a bit unsure of his voice due to the second surprise that they could pay for the books. Harry then asks, "Could you tell us of a shop which sells some good bags?"

Once they have been given the directions to the other shop they walk over to it. There they study the list that details all the enchantments and prices of all the bags they sell and they decide on a pair of relatively cheap bags with enchantments making them a lot bigger inside and reducing the weight to a fraction of the contents weight. To get one that they can use in the normal world they have to ask specifically about a plain bag without any moving pictures or advertisements.

Back at Flourish and Blotts it is only with a lot of packing, repacking and skillful arranging as well as the use of a fair bit of force that made them able to get all the books into the two bags. They leave the bookstore saying their thanks to the man behind the counter and wander around the Diagon Alley. At one time they pass a dark street jutting out from the main, the one mentioned to contain a bookstore, and they stop a while to study it, it seemed decidedly interesting but when Harry looked at his clock he notice that they only have three quarters of an hour left so they agreed on checking that place sometime later. Instead they make their way over to the animal store.

After some time in there having walked separate ways around the store they converge in the middle where the snakes are.

"Look at her, does she not look beautiful?" Harry pointed at an emerald green snake with its back crossed with black stripes and says to his sister. She nods but points at an other one, "I think that one looks nicer." That snake is mostly silver in color but has an interesting pattern of green figures so dark that they are almost black. Both the snakes are around a yard in length and according to the sign beside the cages they are very poisonous.

Erika sighs and shakes her head, "I wish we could buy them but I don't think Uncle would be happy if we brought them home with us, and he dislikes everything that has with magic to do enough already."

"I agree, he only thinks that freaks have snakes as pets too." He looks at his two-pound-watch he got three birthdays past and said, "We'd better go the outside of the Leaky Cauldron, there is only ten minutes before Uncle said he'd be picking us up.

The kids shoulder their bags and sets out towards the entrance of the Alley, they proceed through the pub and waves to Tom before exiting again. Outside they only have to wait about five minutes before Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia comes with the car, they hop into the backseat and strapped themselves in.

After a couples of minutes of silent driving Vernon clears his throat and says, "When we get home I don't want to see or hear anything that has to do with magic, when you want to read those books you will lock the door with the lock I bought today for you. Anytime the door is not locked I don't want a single thing that could hint anything about magic show. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Good. If Dudley finds out anything about this then I will have to punish you, I don't want you to say anything about this to him."

Once back at number 4 Privet Drive the kids gets out their tools and installs the lock to the inside of the door to their room, with that done they went out into the garden to mow the lawn, weed the garden plot and wash the car.

When the car was clean and waxed they went inside and lock the new lock on their door, they proceed to pull out all the books from the bags and put them in the far back of their wardrobe with the book they plan to read first at the top. It's lucky that the wardrobe was fairly large and that it didn't have very many cloths in it or else the books would not have fit in. They start with reading a book on general wizarding laws and one huge book on the collected laws from the three biggest wizard schools, not the most interesting to read but oh so important should something unexpected happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon school begun once again, and they got less time for reading as they stayed at school from morning when every other student go there and till late in the evening, hours later then everyone else. The short time of summer that was left passed in a rush and even the winter was long passed when the twins tenth birthday finally arrived.

They had gone to bed early the evening before and therefore woke up early in the morning of the last day of July. They quickly got up, chose their clothes for the day and took a shower. Dressing and returning to their room they Harry sat down to read a book about the laws of muggle England that Erika just finished and she started reading the book on twelfth century weapon smithing that Harry had borrowed from the library just three day ago.

Two hours later, the kids got up from the bed where they had sat reading and walked downstairs to prepare the breakfast. Soon the other inhabitants of the house got to the table and the food was served. They all ate in silence and when Dudley finished his share, which is by far bigger then the twins' shares combined, he left for his friends.

"Happy birthday." Vernon said finally, "Today I have decided that you many choose what you want to receive, you may either get the presents that Petunia and I have gotten, or you can choose to have us give you a ride into London so you can go to _that_ shopping center. If you choose London you will get the other present at Christmas instead."

Harry and Erika takes a look at each other, just staring for a couple of seconds, they hugs hard and twirls around before running over and hugging their Aunt and Uncle too. "We choose to go to London! Thank you so much." the two said at the same time.

"I had a thought you would choose so." Vernon said with a smile, "How fast will you be ready to go?"

"In fifteen minutes." the twins states.

Hurrying to get ready in time the twins ran with the dishes to the kitchen-sink and Harry started washing while Erika dries and puts them back into the drawers and cabinets or wherever is should be.

With two minutes to spare they are finished and rush up in their room and pick out one of the bags they bought the year before, the one that is not filled with books.

"Bye, Aunt Petunia." they wave and get into the backseat on the car. On their way into London they braid each others hair to once again hide the lightning bolt shaped scars that adorn on their foreheads, as of now their hair reaches about a quarter down their backs.

"How much time do we get?" Harry asks his Uncle from the open door to the car.

"How much do you want? I'll give you at the most four hour though."

"I don't think we need more then an hour." Erika says.

"Let's say an hour and a half." decides Harry.

"Bye then, Uncle." Erika shouts and pulls excitedly Harry towards the pub.

"Hello Tom." Harry says as they pass the barkeep on their way through.

They get out to the back and Harry takes Erika's hand in his. He reached out his hand and taps the correct brick with his hand, opening the way into Diagon Alley, the twins walked still hand in hand directly over to Flourish and Blotts, just as they are about to enter the shop Erika pulls Harry to a stop and say one word, "Gringotts." They turned abruptly around and walked over to the bank. They walk up to a desk goblin, not the same one as last time. Erika said, "We'd like to make a withdrawal." and holds out the key. They are taken down to their vault and brought out as much gold this time as last, 150 Galleons.

Before leaving the bank they decide to change some of the money to pounds thinking they might need is sometime. Out from the bank they first walked over to a workshop where they make magical trunks. They start looking at the price list when the owner clears his throat, "Can I help you?"

"Yes we'd like a trunk with medium sized exterior, four lockable compartments where one should be fit for a library, one with an internal lock for possible living and the two others should be endless compacted space with extra dampening. The locks should be thought activated by us two, no extra master key in case of our death. There should also be a though triggered reducing charm." he thought for a moment, sure that there is something that he forgot. "Fixed weight." Erika adds with Harry gave her an agreeing nod.

"Hmm... That would cost..." he gets out an abacus and starts counting.

Erika who has been counting since Harry started telling what they need spoke up, "That would be five hundred and fourteen Galleons and sixteen Sickles, if the price list is correct."

The man continues counting for a few minutes before he looks up and says, "Five hundred and fourteen Galleons and... Oh... You where right."

"When will it be finished?" asks both of the twins at the same time, they turn to each other and smiles.

The man resets his abacus and counts out the work hours he needs, "Um, that would take about two weeks, with possible delay of one or two weeks due to unforeseen events."

"Alright, is it possible to have the trunk sent to our home?" Harry asks.

"Yes, of course. Are your parents paying for this?"

"No, we are. You will send it with owls?" Erika waits for the man to nod, "Then you have to send it so that it arrives in the night, we live in a muggle area. We could go over at Gringotts right away and sign the deal."

"I'll be sending an instruction on how to fix the locks to you and leave them open then." The man nods his head thinking of how these two kids can know so much, they look like they barely could be ten years old. But he followed them out and over to the bank where he asks for a deal form to sign. Soon they have agreed, with a goblin as a witness, to have half the sum transferred at once and the rest when they get the trunk home. The goblin is there to make sure the deal is followed down to last letter. All three of them sign the deal and the twins finally make their way over to Flourish and Blotts.

As the go through the door Erika happens to take a look at her wrist watch. "Harry, we have to hurry, we only have fifteen minutes left. I'll take a couple of books on Legilimency and Occlumency."

"Good, they mentioned those in several of the books we have and it seems interesting. I'll take some of the standard school books." Harry replies and both of them rush around to get the books they want. Seven minutes later they both stand at the counter paying for the books, there are four thick ones and a small thin one that Erika collected for her subjects and fifteen books about the same size that is standard books about Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions.

They quickly pay for the books and threw them carelessly down into their bags.

Hurrying out of Diagon Alley, they arrived at the arranged meeting spot with only one minute to spare, and with Vernon waiting for them.

They all climb into the car and their Uncle starts driving them home, "Are you sure that you don't want a couple of minutes more in there? You looked quite hurried when you came out to the car."

The twins both shook their heads and Harry replied, "It was just one thing that was dragging out on the time a bit more then we planned. There was not very much we could do in there."

"There are a lot of things that we will have to buy later when we begin school, but we did not think you would appreciate if we brought home with is all manner of foul smelling potion ingredients or perhaps a pet owl, would you?" the twins both grin at their Uncle.

Vernon chuckles at this, "You're right, I would not like that."

They arrive safely at home near an hour later. The twins run into the house and up to their room to dump the bags before going to the kitchen.

Three weeks of heavy studying passed before the trunk arrives at one night. They send the confirmation that they have received the trunk so that the second half of the payment is made with the owl that came with the package. Setting the locks to only work for them is quite easy work as all the hard things has already been done for them and the instructions just needs to be followed in a couple of simple steps.

After moving the books from their wardrobe, that was quite full with them, to the trunk they set down once again to try a couple of the exercises detailed in the Legilimency and Occlumency books.

The weeks passed, the days filled with chores, reading, school, and lost of training of their minds. One day, just a week before the Christmas holidays, when they had just gotten home from the extra classes they take, done the chores and sat down on the bed after locking the door.

"I don't get it, why does it not work? It is supposed to work without a wand even if it should be a bit harder..." Erika sighs.

"I don't know either, we have worked with it for months now." He sighs too. "Perhaps we should put all work on Legilimency first, and then if we manage that then we could easier see if we make any progress on shielding our minds with Occlumency." He puts down the book he was rechecking and looks at his sister, "Let's do it like this, you try to read my thoughts in the same way as before and I, instead of trying to remove my surface thoughts I try to put more thoughts out there."

They start again by looking into each others green eyes. After several minutes Harry was about to give up and thought '_It does not work._'

"No, it does not seem to."

"What does not seem?" Harry asks surprised.

"You said, It does not work, and I just said that that is how it seems."

"I did not say it." Harry is still for a moment before he throws his arms around his sister. "I just thought it!" he almost squealed.

The two spend the next fifteen minutes just hugging and laughing. "It works, it works." they repeat, both of them exited because finally they get at least some confirmation that what they have worked so long with has done something.

"We have to try it again, this time I will think something and you try to read it." says an exited Erika.

So they begin passing thoughts back and forth. When they finally look at the clock and they see that it is already passed midnight, they went and brushed their teeth before curling up against each other and falling asleep with happy smiles on their faces.

The next day they wake up at seven in the morning, they pick out their best cloths as Dudley's Aunt, Marge, was coming for a visit. They went to the bathroom and take a swift shower before dressing and going downstairs to make breakfast.

After breakfast the two start cleaning the house trying to make it spotless for the guest that is coming. Two hours before the dinner was to be served and Marge to come, the twins return to the kitchen and start cooking all sorts of Christmas foods.

Harry and Erika had just begun placing all the dishes onto to the table when Marge arrived at the house. She swayed when she walked in and sat down at the table, clearly more then a little drunk.

When the Dursleys have sat down at the table the twins did so too. Looking surprised Marge takes a mouth full of liquid from the flask she held, it probably contained something with a high alcoholic content. She points at the twins and says slurring, "How can you let those children of a dog eat at the table with you, or worse, at the same time as ME?"

"Calm down Marge, calm down." Vernon tried to calm her down but failed.

She turns to the twins and said, "Your dad was just a beggar who got drunk and killed himself in a car accident just to put the two of you into the care a fine family like Vernon's." Marge continues insulting the twins and their father and mother for a while until they cut her of, their eyes almost shining with fury.

They had been staring at the woman for about a minute when they interrupt her. With

a voice that sounded like it could have frozen the entire ocean they both said at the same time, "Don't you dare say another word about our parents."

Marge ignores the twins' warning and started again, however, this time only the first three words left her mouth. Where her mouth was only smooth skin remains, furthermore parts of her body seemed to grow and shrink independently, as if two different forces compete, one shrinking and one growing her.

In the end the lower part of her body expand to almost three times the normal size, which was not by any means small, and her upper body was reduced to that of half a normal persons, a quarter of hers.

After a short while three loud pops are heard from the hall towards the door, the twins break their eye contact with Marge to look at each other, "Apparation?" remembering something of what they had read.

When three official looking, robe clad wizards walked around the bend into the dining Harry asks them, "Accidental Magic Reversal Squad?"

"Yes, could you tell us what has happened to her?" the wizard that seemed to be in charge said.

"Accidental Magic, we were provoked and my brother and I got angry enough to inadvertably lose enough control and the results are what you see before you." Erika points at the woman that now are bobbing silently between the ceiling and the floor, her expanded legs pointing upwards.

Two of the wizards turn to Marge and starts to casting counter spells on her while the leader talked to Vernon. Five minutes later they have finished reversing the effects on Marge and the leader, by the firm insistence of Vernon, decides to Obliviate both Dudley and Marge.

The squad left and before Marge and Dudley recovered from the effects of the Obliviate spell the twins leaves the dining room to go up to theirs, "If we are down here _she_ will start insulting our parents again, and if she does so to our faces the same thing will happen again, if not worse."

The twins spent the rest of the day in their room with the door locked. They quiz each other about different spells, incantations and wand movements and tried to find the answer through Legilimency while the other tried to hide it.

About an hour before midnight someone knocked softly on their door and the twins collected and hid all the wizard books in the trunk. Harry walks to the door and opens it as Erika sat down on the bed. When Vernon entered the room along with Petunia Harry walked to the bed and sat down close together with his sister.

"I would like to ask for forgiveness for the actions of my sister Marge." Vernon starts.

"We will not forgive Marge and you have not done anything that would need us forgiving." Replied Erika.

"You where not down when we opened the presents so we want to give it to you now." Their Aunt, Petunia, handed them a big box wrapped in red and gold paper.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas." the twins say before they carefully cut the tape and removed the wrappings. Opening the box they see at first only a lot of paper but picking it out of the box they unearthed two beautiful violins and several books of songs.

"We have talked to our neighbor just across the street and she has agreed to teach you to play if you want to." Petunia said and almost fell of the stool she was sitting on from the hugs she got from her niece and nephew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The summer arrived almost before the twins notices that spring had started. The days were spent about the same as before with school, chores, extra classes, reading and training Legilimency/Occlumency. Now just with the addition of playing the violin. The neighbor they played with was an old lady who in her time had been quite famous.

Everything went well even though the twins thought that the progress in Legilimency and Occlumency was going way too slow.

A day in July a strange-looking letter comes. It is addressed to ' Mr. H. Potter and Miss E. Potter, Smallest Bedroom, First Floor, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey'

In the envelope there were two parchments.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. and Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We will be sending one of our professors to take you to Diagon Alley for buying your school supplies at July 15.

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Strange, it does not ask for any confirmation that we want to go to that school." Erika commented even though both of them wanted to go there and learn.

The second parchment was a list of books and items they need before they go to the school.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Each first-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand

cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The only book in the list they do not already have was Magical Drafts and Potions, and that was because they had bought a more comprehensive and more interesting looking book about potions.

The next day the twins woke at the usual time, around five, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Like always they dressed, studied for some time and walked down to fix breakfast. The day was like every other one until the doorbell chimes five minutes past ten. The twins walked down and opened the door. Outside a tall man in billowing black robes, greasy black hair and a hooked-nose stood.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." both of the twins said, nodding respectfully. The man looked startled for less then a second.

"How do you know my name?" Snape asks curiously.

"You were mentioned in the book 'Great potion masters of the year and their accomplishments' of year 1988, together with a picture of you. It also said that you were a professor at Hogwarts." replies Harry.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, we are." Erika answers before turning back into the house shouting, "We're leaving with a professor from Hogwarts now, Uncle Vernon." Harry bent down and picked up the two bags from the floor just inside and they all left the house.

While sitting on the underground, having gotten there by bus, the twins braided each others hair at the side as to hide the scars.

They walk the short distance from the underground to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Tom!" The kids wave at the barkeeper as they quickly passed through the pub. When going out to the back of the pub, the twins skipped ahead of the professor while holding each other's hand. At the wall Erika reaches out her hand and taps the brick that opens the arc, they merrily skip into the Alley without noticing Snape's surprised reaction, or at least not giving any sign of having noticed it.

"We will start by you getting some money from your vault, I have the key right here." Snape replied as soon as he has composed himself and lead them in a brisk pace to Gringotts. "They are making a withdrawal from their vault." the professor said to a goblin and they were quickly led to a rail cart. This ride takes much longer time then the rides to their other vault.

The vault they arrived to was bigger inside then the house the twins live in and in it there are mountains of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts taller then Snape contesting for free space with hundreds upon hundreds of other items stacked along the walls.

After filling their pouches with two hundred Galleons each, the professor leads the two kids out of the bank and over to Flourish and Blotts. "You go and collect the books you need. You do have the list with you?"

"Yes professor." the twins said and walk into the bookstore. After about half an hour of looking through books the twins agree on ten books each to buy, plus one Magical Drafts and Potions, as they did not have it before and it was mentioned on the list of required items.

"We are finished here now, Professor. Are we going to Madam Malkin's now?"

Seeing as the twins knew their way around the Alley without much help, Snape nodded and said that they will have to make the rest of the purchases by themselves and left to buy some rare ingredients for his potion lessons.

Harry and Erika entered Madam Malkin's for their first time and when Erika just was about to speak a squat woman said, "Hogwarts, dears?" They nodded and were led a bit back in the store where she takes out a tape to measure them. While she was measuring Erika ("Ladies first!"), Harry looks through a folder showing all that she sells and what she can make.

Soon they reversed their positions, Harry being measured while Erika checked the folder. Soon Madam Malkin was finished with the required clothes for school.

"If it is alright, could we get some patterns for robes, cloaks and other wizard and witch cloths? We usually make our clothes by our selves and would like to continue to do so."

The woman smiles brightly at the girl, "Of course, I'll get you some right away." she leaves through a door in the back of the room, after about five minutes she came back, "Here you are, it's so fun when people wants to sew their own cloths, it's so seldom that happens nowadays."

"Thank you so much." Harry said gratefully, "Could you also recommend a couple of books about different charms and fabrics that one can use for cloths?"

The woman wrote down a couple of book names on a piece of parchment and after the twins had thanked her again they left the store.

The two students meet up with the professor and walk around the Alley and bought each and every thing on the list, except for a pet which the twins didn't deem themselves have time to care for without reducing their studying time which, of course, they can't do.

The last thing to buy is the wands, they walk over to Ollivanders. When they walked inside the shopkeeper stood in the shadows and tried not to be seen, the pre-teens just smiled at him and nods courtly.

The man looked startled for a second that they had seen him but recovered quickly, "Good Afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander. We would like to buy a pair of wands." Harry says.

"Ah, yes." Ollivander took out a tape measure and took a step towards him.

"The Lady first." He says and bows towards his sister.

"Thank you my Lord." Erika says with a mock curtsy.

"Which is your wand hand?" "I'm ambidextrous." The old man started to measure the girl and then walked of to one of the shelves, "Here, give this one a flick." He gave it to her and took it out of her hand almost at once before taking out another one from its box. Each time Erika tries a wand and it fails Harry also tried it without Ollivander seeing it.

After almost an hour of trying wands he gave her a wand, 'holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple' which, when she gives it a wave, produces a transparent green fog that filled the entire room.

After a minute or so the fog clears. "I think we have found the right wand for you. Now we must find a wand for you." The last he directed at Harry. He took a couple of measures with his tape, "Your wand hand?" "Both, I'm ambidextrous too." "Curious, it is very seldom that I get one person who is that, and now I have two at the same time... Here you are, try this one." Ollivander picks a wand seemingly at random from the pile left by all the wands that did not work for Erika.

"I've already tried that one, I tried all the wands that did not work for her."

He gives Harry new wands to try for about an hour more. They stopped when there were no more wands to try. "How strange, I've never before met someone who I have not been able to find a wand for."

"We'll just share this one then." Erika says and gave it to Harry. When he waved the wand it shoots out an identical green fog. "How much is it?"

"Ah, it costs seven Galleons."

The twins looked at each other and got three Galleons, eight Sickles and fourteen Knuts from their money pouches; Harry gave an extra Knot to make it the correct amount.

When they have left Ollivander's Erika asked Snape, "Professor, does it usually take this long time to get a wand?"

"No, it does not. He usually takes the right one on the first or second try."

With that they leave the Diagon Alley, take the underground to Surrey and the bus to Privet Drive.

"Be on time at Platform Nine and three-quarters, or you will miss the train." This is all that the professor said in farewell.

From that day one more thing was added that they did every day, practicing spell casting. Normally kids who were using magic at home would risk expulsion, but as the twins had not begun their education yet they had no problems. They had read in one of the many wizard law books that the underage use of magic law could do nothing until they had been their first day at school.

The one and a half months went past with lots of training and early on the morning of September the first they left for King's Cross in London together with their Uncle.

They had packed all their stuff into the trunk they had bought in Diagon Alley and shrunk it with the charm that the maker had placed on it. So when they arrive to platform nine it looks like neither of them had any package at all, it was placed safe in Erika's pocket.

Waving their goodbye to their Uncle, they walked straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Without stopping to stare at the train like so many other first years, they had after all seen pictures of it in a book about Hogwarts; they entered and easily found an empty compartment. At nine they had settled in the small room, changed into the robes and had started to read.

For some reason no one opened the door to where the twins sat until almost half the journey had passed, then a round-faced boy opened and looked in, "Have you seen my toad?"

"No, we have not." answers the twins at the same time.

The boy sighs and shuts the door to continue searching outside. Fifteen minutes later a bushy-haired girl dressed in her Hogwarts robes opens the compartment door and asks, "Have you seen Neville's toad? He has lost it."

Harry stands up, "Do you know the name of the toad?" he held his hand out slightly towards his sister who got the wand from a pocket they had sewn especially for that and gave it to him.

"I think he said its name was Trevor."

"Accio." Harry says barely audible, immediately a toad appeared out of nowhere in his hand. "Here, ask Neville if this is his toad." He sat down again and continued reading his book.

Just after a short while the girl and Neville came into the compartment again. "Thank you for finding Trevor!" the boy exclaimed.

Erika held out her hand towards Harry the same way as he did towards her before and Harry handed the wand to her. She stands up and taped first Neville, and then the toad with it while whispering "vinculum termino." She pockets the wand and said out loud, "There you are, now your toad can't get more then two yards away from you if you don't want it to." The boy bounced happily out from the room holding the toad pressed against his chest. She holds her hand out to the girl and say, "My name is Erika."

Harry stands up and holds out his hand too. "Harry." He states.

The girl shakes both their hands and says, "My name is Hermione." she pauses for a moment, "Would you mind if I sit here? The other kids where so loud in the other one I was in."

"Of course not, feel free to do so." Harry and Erika sat down themselves as they bid the girl to. The three of them start to read without any more talking and the only thing that can be heard from there the next half hour is the turning of the pages.

After some times Erika starts looking Harry straight in his eyes, as she wanted a conversation without Hermione hearing it, she places the thoughts she wishes her brother to hear outside her mental walls, 'I wonder what the sorting will be, it's very secretive considering that it is a school'

'It does not really matter, does it, as long as we get into the same house' came Harry's reply.

They settle back into reading after less then a minute and without the girl noticing anything.

Some time later the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade, and while the older students sat up in the carriages drawn by Thestrals, a half-giant shouted out "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" When all the first years had gathered the huge man lead them down a slippery path down towards the lake. All of the students gasped when they first come within sight from the castle, all except the twins.

They had a silent ride over the lake and were brought in the castle through the doors by Professor McGonagall who opened them when Hagrid, the half-giant, knock. She led them into a small room beside the great hall where the upper year students had already collected. She described the four houses they can be sorted into and leaves for a moment to check if Dumbledore was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shortly after she left a tall redheaded boy speaks loudly that his brothers has told him that they will have to wrestle a troll before they are accepted into Hogwarts, and he actually seemed like he believed it. They are lead into the great hall in a single file, and after the hat sang the silly and boring song, the sorting began.

Both the boy and the girl they had met on the train were sorted into Gryffindor. Soon professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, Erika." and the entire student population becomes hushed, lots of whispers go through the houses. "Potter? As in one of the-twins-who-lived?" "Erika Potter? Then her adoptive brother must be here too right?" "Wonder if her brother is here too?"

Erika walks calmly over the stool, sits and put the hat on her head.

"Hum, how do you do that? It's only been like this when the headmasters had put me on to give me instructions. How am I to decide your house if I can't see your thoughts."

'_So you decide on which house one is put by checking the thoughts of people without their permission? Do you know that there is a law against that? You could get disenchanted if it were to be reported. Anyway... If you put me and my brother in different houses I will report you. Now decide what house I'm going to._' She sends these thoughts outside of the mental walls she has built up to protect her mind.

"Eh... Um, Slytherin, no need to threaten me." The hat was silent for a while. "Are you not supposed to walk over to your houses table?"

Erika sighs, '_You have to shout it out loud first like you did to the other students._'

"Oh, yeah you're right. SLYTHERIN!"

Erika gets up from her seat and walk over to the end of the Slytherin table while everyone in the hall stared at her. After all students and teachers had discussed the fact that a Potter has been sorted into Slytherin for more then five minutes, Harry called out to professor McGonagall, "Professor, could we get on with the sorting, please?"

McGonagall stared at him blankly for a short while before regaining her composure, she calls, "Potter, Harry." and he walked over to the stool and put the hat on.

"Not again! How am I to sort you when I can't read your mind?"

'_I'm sure my sister told you this too, but you will sort me into Slytherin as you did with my sister._' Harry stated to the hat.

"I will, I will." the hat says quickly. "I don't want to be disenchanted, so, SLYTHERIN!"

Harry got up and walked over to sit by Erika. After five minutes of stunned silence and then five minutes of heated discussions the twin Potters bellow out, "Professor McGonagall, the sorting!"

The sorting continued and is quickly finished. When everyone has taken their seats the headmaster stands up and says loudly, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we eat I have four things to say, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak. Tuck in."

After the food had appeared, been eaten, cleared away and Dumbledore has had his yearly speech the students are lead to their houses by the prefects. When they reached the common room, the prefect showed the first year girls down one stairs and the boys down another one. The common room cleared within minutes as everyone had gone to their beds, left in the room was just the twins. Not wanting to sleep in separate rooms they curled tight together on one of the couches and fell asleep.

Early next morning they get up early, straighten their robes that they had worn during the night as well as they can and walk to the great hall to eat breakfast.

"Seems like we are a bit early, I guess that we will have to go to the kitchen to eat before the rest of the students." Harry said when they arrived at the empty hall.

Erika nods and walks up to a painting, "Could you please tell us how to get to the kitchens?" The painting nodded and pointed in the correct direction. After several more pointers from paintings, and once from an enchanted armor they arrived and tickled the pear that opened the door to the kitchen.

After they step in they are soon overwhelmed with more food then they could ever manage to eat at one meal. When they have finished eating they left the kitchen and walked outside the castle.

"This is boring, I wish we could duel." Erika stated after they had wandered around the castle for almost an hour.

"Me too, we have to get another wand. Perhaps we can make one on our own? Let's check the library." Harry replied and they enter the castle again and quickly find the library with the help of some friendly portraits.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Madam Pince asked looking like she has just gotten out from bed, which she probably just had.

"We thought to look for some books concerning wand making, we only have one wand between the two of us and it would help if we could get another one. Could you perhaps help us find the books?"

"Those books are in the restricted section because it is dangerous to make wands, you would have to get permission from one of the professors."

"Is there any books about the wand cores and woods that we can look through then? We'll come back for the other books as soon as we can get the permission."

After placing the books that Madam Pince found for them into their bags they headed to the Great Hall where the other students just had started to eat. They sat down at the end of the Slytherin table ignoring all the looks they got. After taking a toast each they got bored and pick up a book each to read.

After breakfast was almost finished the heads of the houses gave out the time tables to all the students, getting theirs they see that almost every single class they have are together with the Gryffindors and that the first one today is Potions. They stood up and walked down towards the dungeon level that the class, according to the time table, is supposed to be.

Outside the classroom they got the trunk out just long enough to take the required potion books. As they are fifteen minutes early they settle down to read. One minute before the class was to start the twins stopped reading and stood up beside the door, ready to get in as soon as the door is unlocked and opened. Half a minute before the start the door was unlocked from within with an almost inaudible click and the twins opened it, walked inside and sat down at a bench in the far back.

When the bell signals the start professor Snape strode in through the back door and says loudly, "Ten points from Gryffindor for being late for first class." He totally ignores the fact that the five last persons to enter were Slytherins.

The professor makes a roll call, he gives nasty glares to every Gryffindor while he just looked at the Slytherins, with an exception of the Potter twins whom he gives an even angrier glare. After finishing the call he gives a speech that by the sound of it is the same as last year, and every year before.

After staring silently out over the class for a minute he turns towards where the twins sit, "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" At the question the bushy-haired girl from Gryffindor, Hermione, raised her hand.

"Who, professor?" Erika asks.

"I said Potter!" the potions master growls.

"Professor, we are two with that name here." Harry replied.

"You." he points at Harry.

"You get a potion known as Draught of Living Death, professor."

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" This time he asked Erika.

"Professor, I would check in a butchery, a bezoar came into existence due to a malfunction in the innards of an animal, the one that works best for potions is from a goat. It protects from some poisons."

Snape looks angrily at the twins, he had not thought that they would know that much about potions, "Then, which color should the Strengthening Solution have when it is finished? And what do you do after you put in powdered Moonstone in a Draught of Peace?" he asks first Harry then Erika. As Hermione had clearly known about the bezoar as well as the first question her hand shot up now too, but she brought it down just as fast again when she realizes that she does not know it.

"Turquoise, a clear turquoise, professor."

"I have never done it, professor, but to get it to work I would stir three times counter-clockwise to get it correctly."

The rest of the lesson passed with the twins being ignored by the professor and they easily made the simple potion that he wrote up on the blackboard.

When the class had finished the twins walked out while putting the books into their packs. Not even having time to walk twenty steps from the door Hermione came running to them, "Where does it say that about the Draught of Peace and Strengthening Solution? I have not seen it in my potions books."

"Don't worry, Hermione, you don't need to know that until fifth year. They are not mentioned in the required books until then. It seems as Professor Snape just wanted to have the satisfaction of us not knowing the answer." Harry said with a smile.

At that she quickly hurried over to her year mates as the two houses' first years make their way to transfiguration class.

Seeing that the door to the classroom was open when they arrived the twins went inside and sat down in the back and got out their transfiguration books then continued to read the books they where reading before last class. When the rest of the students arrived the twins overheard an argument between a tall red headed, the one who spoke about a troll before the sorting, and Hermione, he told her that she must not consort with the enemy. Though he does not use that complicated words, the ones he used was; "You must not speak with those slimy bastard snakes."

Professor McGonagall, also Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, entered the classroom and seeing that everyone is present she starts the class. After having a long speech about the dangers of transfiguration she gave out matches for them to turn into needles.

After having grown bored at transfiguring the matches to and from a needle, having done so five times each, the twins put them aside and started reading a fourth year transfiguration book and a optional seventh year medical spell book.

When about half the lesson had passed they were pulled from their reading by an angry call from the professor McGonagall. "Potter! Five points from both of you for reading in class. You were supposed to try to transfigure the match into a needle."

The twins look up from the books and Erika gets her wand out, she points it at the match and says the required word, the match changes into a silver needle without anything showing that it had been a match just moments before. She then hands the wand to her brother who does the same thing on his match yielding the same result before they go back to their books.

At the end of the lesson Hermione manages to turn her match pointy and silver colored but it still retains its wooden grains. "Very good Hermione, ten points to Gryffindor for a good transfiguration." the professor says proudly.

"But professor, should you not give points to the Potters too? They made the transfiguration faster then me and did it better." says Hermione, not because she wants the Slytherins to get points but because it is not fair that only she gets it when they are better.

The professor does apparently not want to answer to that but says instead, "The lesson has ended, hurry so that you don't get late to next class."

Most of the students in the class are happy at being let five minutes early but none understands why they would have to hurry when they have lunch before next class.

While most of the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years go to the great hall to eat the twins go to the kitchen for a quick snack before heading to the library for some reading.

They have sat silently reading for about ten minutes when Harry speaks up. "It says here that one of the best materials for a wand is not wood but bone, that is, only if the bone is given freely."

Erika thinks on this for a moment, "The best bone would be humerus I think, it's about the right length."

"Yes, I agree. And we could remove it with this spell from the medical book and regrow it with some Skele-Gro."

Erika gets out a notebook and a lead pencil and writes out all the ingredients needed for the potion and marks the ingredients they have. "We have all but the hairs from a fire salamander, but we can get that from the school supplies in potions lessons."

"Let's also submerge the bones into a bone strengthening potion. It says in 'Beginners guide to Necromancy' that to get the strongest bones you must keep it in that potion for half a year while renewing it every week."

Suddenly the bell signaling the start of class sounded. "Bugger," the twins exclaim at the same time and they throw their books into their bags and run as fast as they can towards the greenhouses.

They arrive seven minutes late and have five points taken from each of them. During the rest of the double herbology lesson they earn together twenty points for correctly answered questions.

They eat their dinner in the kitchens and go to study in the library until just before curfew. At eleven they fall asleep cuddled, as usual, in one of the couches in the common room.

During the last lesson before dinner the next day they are told to report to the headmaster's office after they have eaten dinner and they are told the password to get in and the way to get there.

After a quick visit to the house elves' domain for a bit of food they walk over to the gargoyle guarding the stairs up to the office. It takes almost fifteen minute from them arriving to when the headmaster comes.

"Ah, I see that you have arrived, please sit down." Albus says with his unnaturally twinkling eyes. "Have a lemon drop?"

"We'd rather stand, and no thanks." Harry replies. The twins stand before the desk holding each other's hand.

The headmaster shrugs and begins, "It has come to my attention that you two have not eaten in the great hall since the start of year feast, would you care to explain why? It is very important that you eat enough."

"If it is any of your business, we eat in the kitchens," Erika answers calmly.

The headmaster tries to take on a concerned expression, "But everyone else eats in the great hall, if not for anything else, you should eat there too just to talk and get friends."

"That everyone else eat there is the biggest reason that we don't. We want calm and quiet where we eat and we already have the best friends we could ever get." When the headmaster raises his eyebrow at the lat, Harry just adds, "Each other."

Dumbledore nods an, "There are one more thing I request to know, Where do the two of you keep your luggage?" The twinkling of his eyes increase and the twins can feel the attacks against their Occlumency shields.

"I suggest that you stop your Legilimency attacks on us if you don't want us to report you to the Unethical use of Magic Office for the use of unconsented Legilimency on minors. And to your question, you have nothing to do with our luggage."

After having that said Erika lets go of her brothers hand, turns around at the same time as him and grabs his other hand instead. They walk together out from the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks progress without much happening, several times they have points taken from them because they have been reading books in class, mostly in Transfiguration, and about as many times they are rewarded points for correctly answered questions.

During several of the potion classes they take small amounts of the ingredients they need for the Skele-Gro and Bone Strengthening potions, and at the end of September they have enough collected.

Just as the dinner starts and the Slytherin common room is normally empty a pair of twins enter. They walk over to the far corner where one of them picks out a small box from a pocket. She places it on the ground and enlarges it with the build-in charm to become quite a large trunk. The other twin waves the wand he holds over the trunk and says a Notice-Me-Not charm before they open it and step inside.

Inside the trunk is a large room, much bigger then the outside which is physically impossible but that does not stop it from working in the magical world, the room consists of one bed situated against one wall, a kitchen against the same wall and a large workbench cowering the opposite. The long sides of the room is filled with cabinets and shelves that are mostly empty. The twins take of their backpacks and places four cauldrons onto the worktable.

An hour later two of the brewing potions are ready and bubbling lively. They check the potions and for the first times since they entered the trunk a word is spoken; "Both appears to be fine."

Erika nods, "I concur. That means that we have made the double the amount of Skele-Gro than what we need for just regrowing one bone each. Perhaps we could make two wands each, one for usual use and one for reserve."

"That would be good, but it will be hard to cast the last bone extracting spell without having humerus left in either arm. It might just work though." Harry uses their shared wand and transfigures two glasses so that they are easy to drink from even without the use of a hand.

They pour the bone regrowing potion into the transfigured glasses and do the finishing touches on the strengthening potions.

Harry walks over to the kitchen and takes a tall jug just from it. He pours if three quarters full with one of the remaining potions. "This should be big enough."

"I'll start?" Harry nod at Erika's question as she picks up the wand from the table. She waves the wand and the bone from Harry's upper right arm, humerus, slowly moves through the unbroken skin and drops down into the jug. Harry preforms the same spell on his sister and then she does it again at him. That is when the tricky part comes, Harry has to cast the spell without the two bones in his arms, he does manage it after some time trying and using both his hands to steady the wand.

Half an hour after having drunken the potions they lie on the bed together almost screaming in pain from the regrowing of their bones. "Perhaps we should have used the pain relieving potion that the book recommended before taking the Skele-Gro. I had no idea that it would hurt _this_ much."

The evening and the beginning of the night passes slowly and in pain for the two eleven year olds but as midnight arrives they finally fall asleep. They woke early the next morning and got out from the trunk. After the trunk has been shrunken and put back into Erika's pocket they go outside to complete their daily fast-paced walk around Hogwarts castle.

Later that day time has come to flying class, together with Gryffindor. They walk outside where there are a long line of broomsticks placed. The flying teacher, madam Hooch, orders all the students to stand by a broomstick and command it to float up to ones hand.

"Up!" is repeated throughout the whole line with varying amounts of success. The twins' brooms lift gently of from the ground and settle into their outstretched hands. It takes almost half an hour before most has managed to grasp that first thing, though Neville, the boy with the toad, still only get it to go up half the times he tries.

After having mounted the brooms and gotten a few corrections from Hooch they are told to kick of at her whistle. What seems to be growing into a tradition, Neville does not do as told and kicks of too early. The twins see that he pulls too much on the front of the broom and will have no chance to get it under control and Erika casts a levitating charm on the back end, that causes the front end to go lower in comparison and the broom slowly descends without anyone getting harmed.

After another dull one and a half hour the twins decide on not going to the rest of the flying lessons seeing as they are optional and that they would reduce studying time. They walk up to the owlery and write a short letter home just to tell how they are doing.

A couple of weeks later the twins walk towards the Halloween feast in the great hall, a bit late because they had just changed the strengthening potion. Half the way to the hall they encounter a terrible smell in the corridor.

After carefully rounding a corner they see before them a troll and professor Quirrel. The professor orders the troll to 'wreak havoc and not be found too early' and proceeds to go and warn the professors.

The twins decide to follow the troll and see where it does. After a couple of minutes the troll jumps into a side corridor to avoid being seen by the Slytherins that return towards their common room. The Slytherins speak about how the troll could have gotten into the school and down into the dungeons. "Is it not strange that they send the students down into the dungeons then they know that the troll is there?" Erika whispers to her brother as the troll continues its trek through the castle.

After a bit more walking it is lured into one of the girls' bathrooms by the crying of someone. Knowing that the end will not be good if they wait for the professors to act they enter right behind the troll. Inside they see the Gryffindor girl that is almost as good as them in class, Hermione, sitting against a wall crying into her hands. She does not appear to have noticed the troll in her apparent distress.

The twins clasp each other's hands and Erika makes a swish-flick movement and says a barely audible "Wingardium Leviosa" in the direction of the club that the troll is just about to bring down on the girl.

The club raises to the ceiling where it stops and the troll just stares dumbly at his empty hand, having no clue as to why the club is not there anymore. Seeing their chance to get out from the bathroom with their lives intact Erika whispers out another spell, this time at Hermione, "Adveho." This causes the girl to be half lifted half dragged over the floor towards the twins. When she comes all the way over to them Harry lifts her up and they walk outside.

After locking the door into the bathroom with the key that was in the lock on the outside Erika questions, "Why are there a key to lock the bathroom for? Can it be so usual that trolls come that one need to be able to lock them in anywhere?"

Harry put Hermione down on a windowsill a couple of corridors away and after a while the girl stops crying and look up. She saw Harry standing before her, "What are you doing here in..." she looked around herself, "Where am I?"

"You are four corridors down from the bathroom, we took you out from there because a troll came in." Harry looked down on her and give her a reassuring smile. "You should head to Gryffindor common room or you might have points taken from you."

After Hermione leaves the twins go back to the bathroom door and Harry takes the wand, he taps the door. "Colloportus."

The feast that was in full go in the Slytherin common room stopped when the twins entered and everyone looks at them. A seventh year talks to the front and looks down on them with a sneer plastered on his face. "Where have you two been? Don't you think you have lost enough points for us already?"

"We have gained three more points then we have lost, so why should it bather you?" Erika answers. "Would you mind much if we could have some quiet time to study? We have a lot of books to read."

Another student, a first year, takes a step forward, "You have not been initiated to the Slytherins yet! Everyone have to be, it's not fair if you are not." two boys that make golems look smart step forward to stand beside the other boy and grunts in what probably is supposed to be an agreeing manner.

"I know it's not fair against us, but we don't have enough time." Harry tilts his head to the side, "Draco, is it?" he does not wait for the other boy to answer before making his way cross the room with his sister and sitting down in a couch.

"I'll take care of it." A fifth year girl with short black hair and dark tanned skin step forward and grab the twins' shoulders pulling them up easily. None of the other students do anything to stop the brawny girl as she makes her way through the room. The only sound to be heard is the snickering of Malfoy. The girl shove the twins into the girls bathroom and walked in behind closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to thank all you who have reviewed this story.

Chapter 7

After placing a spell on the door that the twins recognize as a silencing spell she says. "You should really try not to be so ignoring of the other students, you could get into trouble. Anyway, you two owe me for getting you off from the initiation."

The twins smile widely at the older girl, "Thank you. Anyway, would you happen to know any place for us to study when the common room is as full as it is?"

"Yes," she looks down at the name tag on his robes, "Harry, there is a hidden room in the far corner of the common room that not many know about, and the ones that know it has been... persuaded... to keep away." The last she says with an evil grin.

"It must be a fake wall then, can't remember any other thing that would let you pass into an other room from that part. How do you pass it?" Erika asks.

"You just walk straight through it while keeping the image of a ghost firmly in your mind."

Erika nods, "Thank you again, Stephanie, your help is appreciated. If there is anything you would need help with we would happily accept a way to relieve our depts."

When the older girl has left the bathroom Harry says, "We should probably look scared when we leave this room so as not to compromise the bluff." They huddle close together and put on a terrified expression and walk out to the common room.

As the other students spot them some students, mainly Malfoy and his goons, start laughing while most of the other's just look at them with faked indifference. The muscular girl look at them with a evil grin and the twins fake fear and cower back.

An hour later the twins sit in the secret room reading. "What cores are we going to use for our wands?" Harry asks.

"I have no idea, one can use a part from practically any magical creature, however humans have too little magics in them to make it useful. We can only hope we find the perfect core before we are finished with the bones."

"You remember the that Necromancy book that was misplaced into the normal section instead of the restricted? That mentioned that there are a number of spells, rituals and potions to increase the magical potency and focal ability of bones, I think we should research some more into that before we complete them."

"We'd better wait until we can get to Diagon Alley before buying books about that, I bet people would be quite upset if the owl carrying the order would be intercepted."

The twins continue discussing their wands in making for a couple of hours before putting down the books and curling up against each other and falling asleep.

The next day, a Friday, the first class they had was Transfiguration, after having taken their daily walk around the castle and been in the kitchen to eat breakfast they go to the classroom and sit down to read while waiting for professor McGonagall and the other students to arrive.

About half an hour into the class the professor walk over to the twins' desk and says, "Fifty points from each of you, Potter, for not paying attention in class! I won't stand it anymore that you slow down the progress of all the other hardworking students with your laziness.

Harry looks up at McGonagall and raises an eyebrow "We slow down the class?" He takes a glance around the room to check the progress of the other students. "We finished the todays classes' work two minutes after it started. How can you bloody well even imply that we slow down class? Right before your unnaturally big nose, here on the desk, are two proofs that we have done our work. You see this rat-turned-into-snuffbox? Do you see any whiskers or fur, anything that would prove that we need more work on this spell?"

"Two weeks detention!" Shrieks the now frothing transfiguration professor. "You will go to headmaster Dumbledore right after dinner. Now get out from my classroom."

Harry and Erika pack their books and writing materials into their backpacks with and excruciating slowness and once finished they walk towards the door in an decidedly lazy pace, all to infuriate their teacher even more. Almost before having exited completely through the door the professor slam it shut making their robes flare in the sudden gust of wind.

"What's it with that woman?" Erika says with exacerbation, "What could we have done to shove the proverbial stick up her behind?"

"Not a clue." Harry sighs as he shakes his head. "Let's go to the library to study until next class begins."

After eating their dinner in peace with the house elves in the kitchen they make their way to the headmaster's office. They pass the gargoyle (guessing the sweet on their third try) and make their way up. As they open the door they are greeted to the sight of the old man fiddling with one of his many contraptions that he has scattered around the room. Before he leaves it and walks back to his seat behind his large desk the item begins to hum softly and emit a dim sickly green light.

When they take their first step through the door the twins both feel great pressure on their Occlumency walls that they have built up. The attacks seems to come mainly from the glowing device and a little come from the headmaster.

After just a short while of battling force of the magic item they feel that their protective walls are beginning to crumble. Harry steps in front of his sister as if to protect her from the old man, he also hides her right arm.

When Harry steps before her she stealthily slips out her wand and points it the glowing thing, without moving her lips she says too low for anyone to hear "Extremus Estus." The thing starts to slowly melt, totally without Dumbledore noticing, and the attacks on their minds reduce progressively until it is only the headmaster that is attacking them.

They rebuild some of the walls before Harry snarls at the "What do you want? If it isn't anything important we'd like to get back to our studying."

"You should take care in what you say to the professors here, from only what you have said and done today I could have you both expelled."

"You can't, you should really read or reread the book 'Rules and Regulations of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'" Erika says.

"I have read that book, rule 1233 §15.1 says 'Should a student insult a member of the school staff the student is to be expelled according to the current headmaster's discretion.'" The headmaster's eyes look even more abnormal with its mad twinkling combined with a face contorted with extreme rage and a hint of fear.

"Check again, year 1427'th addition. 1233 §15.26 says 'This rule is disregarded should the event resulting in the insult come from blatantly unfair behavior or any behavior at all stemming from personal hate.' Anything more you want or can we go?"

Without waiting for an answer the twins turn around and walk away. They get out from the office and make their way to the owlery. There Harry picks out parchment and quill and write a letter addressed to the Unethical use of Magic Office.

"_Dear Unethical use of Magic Office_

_We would like to report the unconsented use of Legilimency on two minors, namely Harry Potter and Erika Potter. The user of the Legilimency is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin; First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chef Warlock, Supreme Mugwump; International Confederation of Wizards._

_We hereby proclaim the demand for Mr. Dumbledore to be taken to trial for his heinous crime towards the integrity of a minor's mind. If needed we can witness for the truth of this accusation under the influence of Veritaserum._

_Yours sincerely, Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Erika Potter._"

Harry rolls the parchment containing the letter up and seals it with green wax and gives it to Erika. She is about to tie it to the leg of one of the school owls when she things of something.

"I'll cast that charm on the letter that registers everyone who touches it, then we should at least get some idea of how far it has come in the ministry." Silently Harry gives her a blank parchment and pulling out her wand Erika taps first the letter and says, "Voluntas Presentia" she then taps the blank parchment saying "Stilus Iunctio"

The twins arrive back to their common room and sit down in a corner because all the chairs and couches are already in use. They are not noticed because all the others are busy with some discussion regarding points.

"Let's start studying, I need to get my mind of that moron. Although calling him moron insults morons everywhere." Erika places the charmed parchment before them and they set down to read, the only writing on the parchment is the name Erika Janette Potter.

About fifteen minutes later the parchment glows a soft red and a second name is displayed; Albus Dumbledore, including his middle names, a minute passes before anything else happens. The parchment suddenly becomes dark brown and it looks like it has been put into a fire just an instant shorter than it would be caught on fire.

"That conniving bitch!" Harry shouts loud enough for everyone in the room to turn their full attention to them and for those in the dorms to hear him clearly. One person in the back shouts loudly, "There are the Potters, they who lost us a hundred points in one single lesson!"

The crowd looked at them in silence for a minute, giving the twins just enough time to put their books, items and wand into their backpacks and the packs into their trunk. The crowd surged forward and throw themselves over them.


End file.
